This application claims for foreign priority based on an application CN 200910312815.2 filed in China on Dec. 30, 2009, incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to voltage measurement, and more particularly, to a system and method for measuring pin voltage of electronic components installed in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a motherboard, consists of a plurality of electronic components, such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, for example. The electronic device cannot work due to errors or damage to one or more electronic components installed. Pin voltages of the electronic component can be measured to determine whether the electronic component has errors or damage.
However, pin voltages are measured by engineers, using voltage measurement hand tools. Thus, efficiency of the manual measurement is low and the cost of labor can be high.